1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical power receptacle, in particular, to an electrical power receptacle with rotatable USB jacks.
2. Description of Related Art
With the present continuous development of modern society, more and more electronic devices are utilized in public. To operate the electronic devices, electrical power supplies are required to drive the electronic devices. Generally specking, peripheral electronic devices are usually designed as portable electronic devices. Because the main design factors for portable electronic devices emphasize on how to reduce an overall dimensional size or overall weight, it is not suitable to connect with the public electrical power distribution system for electrical power directly. Consequently, a conventional method for supplying electrical power to the conventional peripheral electronic devices is to utilize USB connectors which are capable of connecting to USB jacks of main electronic apparatuses electrically.
Yet, the above-mentioned USB connection for the portable electronic devices is an indirect connection by connecting to the USB jacks designed on the main electronic apparatuses for achieving the intended objectives of connecting the portable electronic devices electrically. Thus, the limitations of the USB interface connection, no only increase the burden for manufactures to redesign circuitry for the main electronic apparatuses with regards to the USB connection, but also increase the limitations in use. Because the old design for electronic apparatuses does not have USB jacks, these old apparatuses are not compatible with the present peripheral electronic devices by applying USB connectors.
Meanwhile, in response to the present requirements with the vigorous development of portable electronic devices, electronic device design is tended towards increasing portability for ease and convenience of movement. However, the conventional USB jacks are usually firmly installed on the peripheral area of the electronic apparatuses. Thus, as long as the USB connectors of the portable electronic devices connect to the aforementioned fixed USB jacks, the movement range of the portable electronic devices is restricted by the USB connection direction, the convenience of mobility is also reduced, and the USB connectors applied for portable electronic devices are vulnerable to be damaged due to improper operations, thereby reducing the service life thereof.